


Simon PL600 x Homeless!Reader - Home and Family

by Shinra33459



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst to Fluff, F/M, Reader Is Injured, homeless Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinra33459/pseuds/Shinra33459
Summary: The reader lives a life of destitution and loneliness. But when she encounters a certain blonde android, all of that will change.
Relationships: Simon (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Simon PL600 x Homeless!Reader - Home and Family

It was a cold night in Detroit, Michigan: 22°F with a gust of wind that would occasionally let itself be known. It was shortly before midnight, and most people were in their homes peacefully sleeping, but you weren’t most people; you were homeless. You lost your home after you fell into extreme debt about 6 months ago, and everything seemed to go downhill from there. Your friends wouldn’t let you stay with them, you lost your job, your family couldn’t care less, and you haven’t slept in a bed for so long, that you’ve almost forgotten how a bed felt. You were starving, alone, cold, and scared.

Your physical shape has also taken a turn for the worse as well, you had become quite thin as a result of malnourishment, so much so that one could easily see the outline of your ribcage and your cheeks have sunken in as well. You recently got into a knife fight to protect yourself from a red ice addict who went ballistic and tried to kill you. As a result, you had quite a few lacerations on your arms, legs, torso, and one on the left side of your head.

You sat in some damp alleyway hiding from said red ice addict, trying to keep yourself quiet. You clumsily dropped the knife when you ran, so your only real mean of self-defense was long gone. As you sat in the alley, soaking in your own blood, you wondered if this was the end; would this really be the way you died, to some drug addled psychopath? You tried to think about more positive thoughts, like what home used to be, before all of this. But those thoughts immediately vanished as you started to hear footfalls reverberating off the walls of the alley. You noticed a silhouette of a man at the entrance of the alley, and he seemed to notice you as he started walking toward you.

You tried to get up and run, but the adrenaline high from the prior chase had long since passed, so you felt every bit of pain in the laceration in your right thigh. As you got up to run, as soon as you took a step, you fell flat on the ground. This was it; you were dead. You had finally been found and were most likely going to die. You pulled yourself up against the side of a dumpster and buried your head in your knees. You prayed; you prayed to God that you would live, that you could see the light of day at least one more time. The man’s footfalls became louder as he was getting closer, and they eventually stopped as he was now right in front of you.

“…Don’t-don’t kill me, please. I won’t tell anyone, just please don’t kill me.” you croaked out, begging, and trying your hardest to not start sobbing.

“I’m not going to hurt you. You’re okay, I’m friendly. My name is Simon, what’s yours?” a soft male voice rung out.

You lifted your head from your knees and saw a man with blonde hair combed to his right, blue eyes and a sharp jawline. Well at first you thought that he was a normal human man, but then you saw the blue LED on his right temple; he was an android. This gave you comfort as you knew that he wouldn’t just murder you like that red ice addict would.

“(Y/N).” you weakly squeaked out, still trying to rein in your fear.

Simon scanned your physical state. Just glimpsing at you would tell the average person that you were suffering from starvation, but he could see in depth what it was doing to your body. He also saw the lacerations and the bleeding. Judging how you acted when he approached, you had to have been assaulted, and very recently at that.

“You’ve been severely cut in several places and you’re also starving. Could you tell me what happened?” the blonde android inquired, hoping to find out why you were in this dreadful state.

“I-I’m homeless. I’ve been stuck on the streets for 6 months, just trying to stay alive. I have nowhere to go, or anybody to trust or rely on. I was attacked by a drug addict who went into a frenzy and tried to kill me.” you explained to Simon. You noticed as his LED turned from a steady blue to a flashing yellow, as he processed what you said to him.

 _“rA9, I can’t just leave her here; she’s cold, starving, and badly injured to top it all off. I don’t care what Markus or North will say, I must take her to Jericho. She deserves a place to stay as much as my people do.”_ Simon contemplated as he looked down at you. He calculated your probability of surviving out here on your own if he just walked away: 21%. If he just walked away, you were more than likely going to die. Either from starvation, that drug addict, hypothermia, the possibility of your wounds getting infected, blood loss, or a combination of those things.

“Do you want to come with me? I have a place where you can stay; a home if you will.” Simon queried as he looked down at you.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to be a burden…” you replied looking away from the PL600’s eyes.

“You could never be a burden. I want to help you.” Simon responded as he held out his hand for you.

“Okay Simon, I’ll go with you.” you said as you finally relaxed before you grasped his hand and were pulled you up to your feet.

Simon pulled your left arm around the back of his neck and put his right arm around your back to help stabilize you so that you can sort of walk. You winced in pain, but it was dulled by the happiness that you felt. Someone finally cared; it didn’t matter if that someone was an android, someone, for the first time in many months, cared about you.

**TIME SKIP: AN HOUR LATER**

You were lying on a bed inside an old, abandoned freighter named the Jericho. You also came to learn that this place was the main safe haven for deviant androids. After everything some of these androids went through, and the many negative experiences they had at the hands of your species, you expected them to be cold and distant toward you. But that wasn’t the case; in fact, quite a few of them, upon seeing your sorry state, rushed over to you and Simon to help you.

They got you to your own room, got you a fresh change of clothes, and they were able to get you some medical care. They didn’t have much in terms of medical supplies, but they were able to disinfect your wounds with alcohol (as much as it hurt), they had to use fishing line to stitch your wounds shut to heal, and they got the wounds bandaged. After the wounds were cleaned, they let you rest. You finally slept in peace, on your own bed, for the first time in months.

You woke up when the morning light came through the window and touched your face. You slowly opened your eyes, expecting all that happened last night to be a dream, but instead of finding yourself in some alleyway, or under an overpass, you were in a bed. The same bed from last night. You looked at where the lacerations were on your left arm, only to see bandages. This was REAL; you really were saved by an android.

You heard two voices in conversation as they grew closer to your room, one of the voices you recognized: Simon. However, there was another voice, one that you didn’t recognize. It was masculine, but slightly higher pitched than Simon’s voice.

“You think she’s already awake?” the voice asked, you assumed that it was directed toward Simon.

“Possibly, but even if she isn’t, her bandages still need to be changed.” you heard Simon ring out.

You saw Simon enter the room, smiling as he saw that you were already awake. You saw that he was followed by a man with tan skin, a buzzcut, and heterochromatic eyes: his left eye was green, while his right eye was blue.

“(Y/N), I’d like to introduce you to Markus, the leader of our cause. He’s trying to get androids equal rights with humans.” Simon introduced Markus as the tan RK200 walked closer to you.

“Nice to meet you Markus.” you said as you held out your hand for him to shake, and the leader of the revolution returned the gesture with a firm handshake.

“Nice to meet you, too.” Markus replied, with a slight smile on his face.

“So, what do you think about such a proposition; equal rights?” Simon queried, nervously wondering if you respected androids in such a way.

“After all the abuse that’s been hurled at your people, you deserve it, more than anything. You deserve your freedom.” you responded to Simon’s question, the positive answer making his eyes light up with joy. Finally, he met a human that cared about the plight his people suffered. Finally, he found a human that cared.

“Simon, I have some things to attend to, I’ll see you later. It was nice meeting you (Y/N). Who knows, maybe after you get healed up, you can help us achieve our freedom.” Markus beamed before he turned around and left the room, going to do whatever he had planned.

Simon pulled a chair from the corner of the room and sat down next to you, with some surgical paper tape, a roll of gauze, scissors, and isopropyl alcohol to clean the wounds. You sat on the edge of the bed to give Simon easy access to the old bandages that needed to get disposed of. Simon cut away the old bandages, cleaned the dried blood away from the wounds, and applied some new bandages. The old, bloody ones being thrown in a trash bin next to the doorframe.

“Simon, I want to ask you something.” you told the blonde android sitting in front of you.

“Ask away.” Simon quickly replied with a happy expression on his perfect face.

“Why did you save me? You could’ve easily just left me in that alley, so why did you decide that I, a common street rat, was worth saving?” you questioned. Simon’s happy expression left his face and was replaced with one of concern. Why would you think such self-doubting thoughts? His LED turned from it’s usual blue to a steady yellow as he thought.

“I’ve been in your shoes before; lost, alone, scared, and with nowhere to go. I had no friends to care about me, or anything I could even consider a family. When I saw you cowering in fear in that alley, it was almost as if I was looking in a mirror. Until I found Jericho, I felt the exact same way you do. I knew, right from the minute I saw you, that I couldn’t leave you there, especially in your weakest moment.” Simon answered, looking into your eyes, as his LED still was glowing that golden yellow.

You winced as you stood up from the bed. You walked over to Simon and pulled him into a hug, tears threatening to well up. Simon was shocked at first, but he quickly returned the embrace, and his LED turned back to blue. You felt him relax in your arms as he melted into the embrace.

“I love you, Simon.” you whispered into the android’s ear.

“I-I love you too, (Y/N).” Simon whispered back, pulling you even closer. You two were content to just stay like this for a while. Unbeknownst to you, Markus returned to check up on Simon, and upon seeing you two like this, he knew that his mission of equal rights was more than just possible.

You pulled away from the embrace and gave Simon a quick peck on the cheek which made the PL600 giddy. Markus slowly stepped away as to not disturb you two, as you were having a moment. You never would’ve guessed that your prayer was answered, and that it came in the form of not only just an android, but also love.

“We can’t stay like this forever; you still need to eat. Come with me, we’ve made you some breakfast.” Simon whispered in your ear. You let out a sigh of relief; you finally found a home, love, and a new family. You were no longer alone, and you were eternally grateful for it.


End file.
